warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Holi-Cats Episode 1: Moving in
Here's Episode 1! Enjoy! 23:21, October 28, 2013 (UTC) (A bus stops at a house and kicks the cats out) Bus driver: NO PETS ON THE BUS! (Throws luggage out on top of them and drives away) Newtail: HEY! WE'RE NOT KITTYPETS, JERK! (Is about to chase the bus when Dreameye holds him by the tail) Dreameye: Senseless violence gets you nowhere in life. Roseheart: Oh, such a big heart you've got! (Bats her eyes and playfully flicks her tail on him) Blacksoul: Hey, dung-brains. We might want to actually get into the house! Roseheart: Oh, Battlecall, dear? Would you mind helping me carry my stuff to the house? Battlecall: YES, MA'AM! (Carries all of Roseheart's stuff to the house) Longspark: (Suddenly appears) HELLO, GUYS! THE MASTER CHEF IS HERE! Springluck: OMG LONGSPAAAARK! I haven't seen ye in forever, laddie! Joypaw: Wait... where's my cousin? Hiddenrabbit: Who's your cousin? Joypaw: SILVERFALL! I love Silverfall! he's so Lucky with her lucky Dreidel! Longspark: Oh, wait... (Pulls out a phone) he texted meh. he'll be here in three... two... one... (Giant puff of smoke) Silverfall: OH YEAH! The king of Dreidels is heeeee-ya! Joypaw: WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! (Gives bone crushing hug)\ Silverfall: Can't... breathe... help?! IN THE HOUSE Newtail: Geez, this place is crappy! Look, the wood is cheap and the paint is chipping. It's big but... crappy Hiddenrabbit: Then we're gonna have to renew it! WHEEEEEEE! (Grabs paint buckets) RENOVATION MONTAGE! Freetail: WAAAAAIT! All the cats but Freetail: WHAT? Freetail: Shouldn't we plan it out first? Blacksoul: Let's just get this over with! Springluck: How about we paint the living room green? Turkeyclaw: But EVERYTHING you suggest we pain is green! Springluck: Teal, then. All the cats: Hmmmmm... yea... sounds fair. (All the cats get to work, everything is done) Freetail: Wow! That was fast. Hiddenrabbit: Everything's possible with a little Spoof Magic! (Throws glitter into the air) Silverfall: Yay! My Dreidel is glittery nao! (The doorbell rings) UPS guy: Hi! You ordered... (Checks clipboard) Thirteen chairs, a dinner table, three sofas, A flatscreen TV, a remote, Thirteen computers, and a whole bunch of other stuff? Blacksoul: Yes, we did. (Signs the clipboard) Thank you! UPS Guy: That'll be 1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 dollars. Turkeyclaw: oh, man.... We don't have any money! Blacksoul: (Smirks) Oh, Hiddenrabbit? Hiddenrabbit: Yea? Blacksoul: This nice man has easter candy! Hiddenrabbit: OMGOMG EASTER CANDYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! GIMMEGIMMEGIMEGIMMME GGGGGGGGIIIIIIIMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEE! UPS Guy: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! (Bolts out the door) Longspark: Twolegs today... Freetail: C'mon. Let's set this up! TWO WEEKS LATER Freetail: Well, those three simple words made it a lot easier! Our house is all done! Springluck: But we didn't get to see what we put in our rooms! D: Newtail: Now we can! TO THE ROOMS! (In Newtail's Room) Newtail: OMGOMGOMG IT'S LIEK NEW YEARS EVE IN HERE! YAAAAAAAAAY! (In Dreameye's room) Dreameye: Whoa! Clouds to sleep on! YAAAAAAAAAY! (In Roseheart's room) Roseheart: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH! A mirror! Oh, I must be fit to look in such a fine mirror! (Gets out her beauty products, which are all pink and red and white) (In Springluck's room) Springluck: OOOOOOOOOH YAAAAAAAAAAAAAY IT'S ALL GREEN IN HERE EXCEPT FOR THE BLUE FLOOR! I DON'T CARE ABOUT THE BLUE FLOOR CUZ IT'S CONNA BE COVERED IN GREEN STUFF HERE SOON! (In Hiddenrabbit's room) Hiddenrabbit: MY ROOM IS BLANK WHITE! THAT MEANS I CAN PAINT IT! OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMGGGGGGGGG THERES PAPER AND EASLES TOOOOOO! AND EGGS! GLORIOUS, GLORIOUS EGGS FOR EASTER! WHOOPIEEEEEEEEE! (In Battlecall's room) Battlecall: ALRIGHT! SINCE MY ROOM IS NOW FULL OF CAMO I GOTTA DO REPS! (Does Jumpsquats) (In Freetail's room) Freetail: OMG IT'S SO AMERICAN LIKE! MY COUNTRY TIS OF THEE, SWEET LAND OF LIBERTY, OF THEE I SIIIIIIIIIING! (In Blacksoul's room) Blacksoul: Cool. It's black. Yay. Hey, peanut! C'mere, my little vamipire bat! (Peanut comes) Now, don't go biting people, Peanut... unless I say so. Peanut: (Nods) (In Turkeyclaw's room) Turkeyclaw: OMG IT'S ORANGE! AND FULL OF FOOOOOOOOOD! NOMNOMNOMNOM! (Starts stuffing his face) (In Joypaw's room) Joypaw: IT'S BEGINNING TO LOOK A LOT LIKE CHRISTMAS! (Looks in a hand mirror) For meeeeeeeeeeeee! WHEEEEEEEEEEEE! (In Silverfall's room) Silverpaw: SILVER! AND BLUE! AND CANDLES! LOVELY, WAXY, BEAUTIFULLY SCENTED CANDLES! Oh, and a Dreidel case! YAY! (In Longspark's room) Longspark: It's like a kitchen in here... BUT WITH CARPET! WOHOO! TIME TO MAKE DINNER! IN CONCLUSION, The Holi-Cats have moved into their new house, have renovated it, and are readying for a series of misadventures! THE END Kinda short, but hey, it's the first episode .3. More soon, M'dears! :D